coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Harris
Angela Harris (previously Nelson, née Appleyard) Biography Angela and her husband Tommy, along with their children Katy and Craig first appeared on Coronation Street, having rented No. 6 and using the surname "Nelson". They originally came from Sheffield, where Angela worked in a pub. She witnessed a murder and gave evidence against the accused. The family of the accused took their revenge with threats and eventually tried to burn their house. The Harrises were taken under the Witness Protection program, given a new identity as the Nelson family and moved to Weatherfield. Angela got a job in Underworld but it didn't go well. Her husband Tommy was under suspicion of stealing a wallet at Coronation Street Garage where he found work, and the women in the factory turned against Angela too. Only Hayley Cropper made friends with Angela who eventually found out, but kept the family's secret. In April 2003, Katy slipped away to see her mates in Sheffield and was followed by the brothers of the man who was jailed on Angela's evidence. There was a showdown and Tommy was shot in the process. The culprits were found and the family's secret was out. Angela was determined that she wouldn't put her family through any more hiding and secrecy. The Harrises took their own name back and the residents came round to being more neighbourly again. Near the end of 2003, Tommy and Angela split up. Katy took up with Martin Platt and though disapproving, Angela could not bear to be estranged from her daughter. She and Tommy fell out over the situation and split up for a while. They made up but it was an uneasy peace. In 2005, Angela discovered that Katy was pregnant. Not thrilled, she nonetheless supported her daughter. Tommy thought Martin was having an affair with Sally Webster (who was actually having an affair with Ian Davenport) and because circumstantial evidence seemed to support it, Angela believed it and took Katy in when she came running home. She also supported and encouraged Katy's decision to have an abortion, but was mortified to find out Martin really was faithful and Katy had had the abortion for nothing. Shortly after, Katy and Tommy rowed furiously in the garage and Katy struck and killed her father. Angela was horrified, but she decided to try to cover it up and make it look like a robbery. Later she herself confessed to the murder and was remanded at Redford Prison. Even though Katy herself confessed before committing suicide, Angela was still guilty of perverting the course of justice and has remained in prison. Her father, Keith Appleyard, came to Weatherfield to stay with Craig in the house. First and last lines "Well, 6 Coronation Street. Must be." (First line) --- "I love you!" (Final line to son Craig) Appendices Residences *Sheffield (July 1964 to 2002) *8 Coronation Street, Weatherfield (November 2002 to May 2005) *Redford Prison (May 2005 to unknown) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Harris family Category:Convicts Category:1964 births Category:Underworld machinists Category:2005 departures Category:2002 debuts Category:1985 marriages